1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rigid plant cover for planters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plants need a number of factors for optimal growth and health. Sun, wind and temperature affect the growth and health of a plant. Too much sun, for example, can lead to sunscald. Excessive sun exposure raises the temperature of the soil and the plant, contributing to increased water loss through evaporation from the soil and leaves. Increased water loss stresses the plant, leaving the plant susceptible to disease and insect infestation.
Planters, particularly hanging planters, are especially vulnerable to changes in factors relating to plant growth. Planters are exposed to the elements without having the modulating effect of the ground. They are often located in areas without shade, such as decks. Their pots do not have the water reserves found in the ground and dry out faster than the ground, often by evaporation through the exterior of the pot itself. To survive, the plant's water demand rises as the plant suffers an increased water loss through its leaves and evaporation from the pot. Potted plants cannot draw on water reserves like plants planted in the ground.
Young plants are especially sensitive to the elements. Young plants may not have an adequate root structure to draw enough water while under the stress of heat and sun. Young plants often require reduced sunlight as seedlings compared to a mature plant.
In the western and southern climates of the United States, many plants that flourish in the temperate Midwest, Pacific Northwest and East grow poorly, if at all. The intensity of the sun's rays and the differences in air humidity slow or prevent the growth of plants indigenous to other climates. The hostile environment compounds the difficulties in controlling the factors relating to growth.
In addition, gardeners often move indoor plants outside for the summer to take advantage of the growing season. Many such plants, however, are too fragile to survive the intense summer sun, especially when first moved outdoors. These plants may require additional shade before adapting to the change in environment.
Therefore, selectively controlling sun exposure modulates the plant's temperature and water loss. This decreases the stress on the plant and reduces the chance for disease and insect infestation.
One way of controlling sun exposure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,319 for a plant support with a collapsible umbrella structure for hanging planters. The '319 support uses plastic or fabric panels to adjust the amount of light the plant receives. Rather than hanging from the center, pots hang from a collapsible lower frame member extending from a centrally located vertical support member to an upper frame member (or rib). Because the support teaches using a vertical support member, a pot cannot hang in the center. Furthermore, the position of the fully opened structure cannot be adjusted.
Durability, however, is an important factor for planters hanging outdoors. Summer storms are often violent. During summer storms, planters typically have little protection. Wind, rain, hail and flying debris especially batter a hanging planter. Therefore, a hanging planter must be durable to survive a storm's beating.
Collapsible umbrella structures like the one shown in '319 do not work well, especially for hanging planters. Because they must collapse, the frames are more fragile and less durable. The collapsible frame is easily damaged by storms and strong winds when fully extended. The chance of damage to the collapsible frame during a storm is high. Blowing in the wind, the dangling pots can start a harmonic effect on the frame caused by the blowing pots, which can weaken or break the frame.
Collapsible umbrella structures cannot have a rigid rim. A rigid rim would not allow the umbrella structure to fold. Without a rim, the edge of the shade panels are exposed to the elements and can easily tatter and fray over time.
Therefore, one object of the invention is to shade a plant from the full intensity of the sun's rays. Another object of the invention is to easily alter the amount of sunlight during different times of a plant's life. Another object of the invention is to develop a durable plant cover that can weather storms and winds.